dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Giin
|FirstApp = The Gods of Every Universe in Shock?! Losers Erased in the Tournament of Power |Gender = Male |Date of death = |Occupation = God of Destruction of Universe 12 |Allegiance = |FamConnect = Martinu (attendant and martial arts teacher) Ugg (life linked) Zen-Oh (superior) Future Zen-Oh (superior) }} Geene (ジーン, Jīn) is the God of Destruction of Universe 12. He is accompanied by his attendant and martial arts teacher, Martinu. He appears in Dragon Ball Super during the Universe Survival Saga. Appearance Geene is a tall fish or merman like humanoid with red iris eyes and two fin-shaped ears. He is the only God of Destruction who looks like a conditioned warrior, having a noticeably muscular build. Personality Geene is very competent god from the universe that gave birth to Time Travel through mortal hands who performs his job mercilessly and without discrimination. However, he has become bored because there is nothing to destroy, though he looks forward to the Tournament of Power. Geene seems to be a very confident and proud of himself, as he widely smiles when his universe is spared by the two Zen-Ohs and in response to the conversation of the gods of the four spared universes. He is also clever enough to realize the Great Priest's intent when he suggested to test the arena for the Tournament of Power alongside Iwne, Liquiir and Arack, knowing beforehand that they would be ordered to rebuild it thus Geene refused to participate stating that the results would be obvious. He was visibly unnerved by the erasures of Universe 9 and Universe 10. Biography Dragon Ball Super Universe Survival Saga Geene attends the Zen Exhibition Match, along with Martinu and Ugg, representing Universe 12. Geene watches the exhibition matches, and is opted out of the Tournament of Power due to Universe 12 having a high mortal ranking. .]] Geene later appears in the World of Void along Martinu, Ugg, and gods from other universes. Liquiir, Iwne, and Arack spar in the Tournament of Power's arena to test its durability. When Ugg asks Geene if he would spar with them, Geene refuses and says the results would be obvious. He seemed apathetic after witnessing their battle, which resulted in a crater in the center of the arena and a tower falling down. The arena was made of Kachi Katchin, which was stronger than the Katchin of Universe 7. Power As with all Gods of Destruction, Geene is incredibly powerful, only being surpassed in his Universe by his angel/attendant Martinu. Techniques *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Destruction' - As the God of Destruction, Geene possess the ability to destroy anything, which includes Gods and ghosts. *'Life Link''' - Geene and Ugg's lives are linked to one another, so if one of them dies, the other will die as well (in a manner similar to Piccolo and Kami) in order to prevent an imbalance between the natural forces of creation and destruction which Geene and Ugg represent. *'God of Destruction's Trump Card' (破壊神の切り札 Hakaishin no Kirifuda) - Geene's special attack in Dragon Ball Heroes. Voice actors *'Japanese:' Yusei Oda *'English:' TBA Trivia *Geene's name is directly taken from an alcoholic drink 'Gin', continuing the alcohol name puns that the Gods of Destruction and their attendants possess. *Geene was designed by Toyotarō.Gods of Destruction *Geene and Quitela have the exact same symbols on their God of Destruction garbs. *During the preliminary battle of the Tournament of Power, Geene declined entering the three way fight between his fellow gods Liquiir, Iwnw, and Arack, stating if he did the outcome would be obvious. This implies he thinks himself superior out of the four gods not in the tournament. Gallery References Site Navigation ca:Gin es:Geen it:Geene Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Males Category:Deities Category:Martial Artists Category:Universe 12 Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials